Scars
by I'm Not Your Robot
Summary: The life of a Wind Sorceress is no joke. A full fledge demon, the troubles of protecting a human village, and loving someone who may or may not love you back. Yeah, hard isn't it? But that's not even the half of it... OC
1. Chapter 1

My name is Akira, and I live in the feudal era with demons, and half breeds, and humans. I am a demon. I can summon up the element of air. I can suffocate, I can give, I can lift, and I can push. I am extremely lethal, and if I can't control my element, I have physical strength as well. I am often mistaken for a human, and each of them have been terribly mistaken, and have died quickly for it.

I don't enjoy being antagonized. I require it being fast, and quiet. I like it peaceful. I live in a serene environment, and not many things happen. I usually protect my village from passing by demons. Even though I am a demon, I help the humans, so they except me as one of them, and it's a good feeling. I don't like being shunned by people I should have been like. Humans, I wish I could be one. I wish for weakness, and the hope that I won't die when I step outside. I want the adrenaline rush you get from fear and anger. I want to feel the things I can't.

I want to be normal, but I shall never be. I quit my musings, and I walked out into the bright sunshine. The light breeze blowing from the south calmed me. I smiled, and breathed in deeply. My peace was soon interrupted by a frightened villager. "Lady Akira, we have trespassers. Among them are demons and humans." I nodded, and followed him, feeling slightly bored. This happened every so often, nothing to get excited about.

I walked up the steep hill, and stepped in front of their path. A monk stared at me with a small flirtatious smile. I rolled my eyes. "Who are you, and why do you pass by? There are many other routes." I snapped in my powerful voice. It was always magnified by my element when I spoke in this tone. A white haired man in red raised his eyebrows.

He looked at me from head to toe. I will admit, the reason people didn't take me seriously was because of my slight girlish-like frame. I looked too much like a small child, but I was well into my teens. "We should be asking the questions. Are you supposed to be the village protector?" He asked incredulously. Wind whipped my hair around, and I glared. I knew what was happening; my eyes were glowing to a yellowish green. The girl behind him gasped.

"She's a demon!" The monk sighed. "Should have figured." He mumbled.

"My name is Akira. I am a Wind Sorceress, and I do protect this village." I snapped.

"Do you think she's like Kagura?" The same girl whispered. The man shook his head. I sighed, I was getting extremely bored, and nothing interesting had happened today. They were seriously trying my patience.

"I do not know who this Kagura you speak of, but I can assure you that if you do not leave this place at once, you will regret ever having met me." I growled. The white haired man smirked, and pulled a sword from his sheath. It transformed into a large demon sword. It pulsed with a demonic aura. I glared. "All right, but be warned, you asked for it."

I snapped my hand forward, and fisted my hand, and turned it slightly. His eyes went wide, and he dropped his weapon, and he collapsed along with it, trying to breath. I released him, and he gasped. "Inuyasha!" The girl crouched beside him, but he ignored her, his attention for me only.

I laughed, and stepped back slightly. "So you're the infamous half-breed!" I smirked, and dodged a Hiraikotsu. I laughed, and threw it back at the girl with a flick of my wrist.

"Stop it!" The girl rose to her feet, with an arrow positioned at me. A look of pure determination was on her face, and a spiritual aura pulsed around her. "Let's talk this out. There is absolutely no reason to fight. You may be a demon, but you protect humans. That is enough for me to believe that you're good."

I grimaced. "Why should I let you into my village." I asked, my lip curling at the half-breed.

He smirked triumphantly. My eyes narrowed. "Because we're looking for a demon named Naraku. We passed by here because it seemed to be the safest route."

I crossed my arms over my chest, and sighed. "Follow me, and don't touch anything unless you want to die."

_I think I might regret doing this some day... _I thought bitterly to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, who is this Naraku?" I asked, starting a fire for cooking. Miroku was the first to speak.

"Naraku is an evil demon. I'm looking for him because he cursed my family with a wind tunnel in our right hand. Until he is killed, I will always have this wind tunnel."

"I just want the jewel shards." Inuyasha muttered from the back of the room. "I want to have brother back." Sango said. Kagome didn't really have a reaosn, but she could sense the shards of the shikon jewel. "Akira, you could come with us if you wanted." Shippo offered. I smiled sadly, and patted his head softly.

"But I can't leave my village unprotected." I contradicted.

"You yourself said that you could control wind. Why not make a barrier that pushes people away?" Sango suggested. I frowned. I had never tried this before. I stood, and walked to the door. "Stay here. I will be right back." I walked out into the sunlight, and down the dirt pathway.

"Joharo! I am going to be leaving. Before I leave, though I will put up a barrier. Make sure you tell everyone not to leave, because if they do, they won't be able to get back in." He nodded, and took off to go tell everyone. Such a nice kid, I thought to myself.

"Come with me, Kagome." I said as I passed by my home. She hurried out, with the others following behind her. We walked until we reached the outskirts of the village, and I stood directly on the outside. "Kagome I need some of your spiritual power so that my barrier remains pure." She nodded, and took my outstretched hand.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I felt the wind grow harder, and it swirled around me and Kagome. I could feel her power being drawn into the whirlwind. I pushed it away from us, and made a huge barrier around the village. I openend my eyes, and stepped back. I could feel the wind around the village. "Who's willing to test it? How about you, half-breed?" I asked. He muttered under his breath, but tryed to walk through.

He was blown back ten feet. "It works." He said sarcastically. I smiled sweetly. "But of course it does."


	3. Chapter 3

We walked down the dirt pathway, when I sensed someone near us. I stopped, and leaped through trees. "Akira?" Miroku shouted. I could hear them following after me. I landed in a crouch in front of a man with white hair, and a crescent in the middle of his forehead.

We hadn't gone far from my village, but that didn't mean that I couldn't still be protective over it. A small girl stopped behind the man.

"Who are you?" I asked, rising to my full height. I was still shorter than him. I repressed the urge to sigh sadly. He eyed me with an awareness that made me want to run and hide. His eyes were probing, going to deep it seemed.

"Sesshomaru." He said, his voice quiet, strong, but deep and radiated power.

"Are you only passing by?" I asked. He nodded, but his calm facade broke and showed confusion.

"I am Akira, the Wind Sorceress, and I protect the near-by village. I would appreciate it if you would take a different route to get where you're going."

"Akira!" Kagome ran up beside me, but stepped back, realizing just how close I had landed in front of this man.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru mused, "And a demon. In a group working together without fighting. How... unusual." He turned, beginning to walk away.

"Sesshomaru, why are you here?" Inuyasha barked. I laughed quietly to myself. Dog demon, half breed. I'm funny.

"It's none of your concern. I'm leaving." He cast me one last glance, a weird expression on his face, and walked away. I frowned.

That night, I dreamed of Sesshomaru...


End file.
